Presently known, among others, is a type of cigar cutter based on a cutting blade that works like a guillotine, the said blade having an oblique cutting edge; the former slides in a guided manner inside a flat frame generally formed by two parallel-mounted, facing plates each of which has an orifice, the orifices being opposite each other and forming the space into which is inserted the extremity of the cigar to be cut, this extremity being that which is sliced by the guillotine blade which slides between the two plates, the movement being achieved by pushing manually from the exterior.
In this respect, and in relation with this type of cigar cutter, reference can be made to the Spanish Utility Models numbers 231.715; 260.436; 287.023; U-9101517 and U-9200936, all of which include the basic characteristics mentioned but which present problems and disadvantages, one of these consisting in the cigar cutter being of the pocket type and, as such, designed to be of reduced size, flat and elementary, which results in a poor guidance mechanism for the cutting blade, as well as progressive misalignment between parts, the device thereby loosing its operational effectiveness and, on occasions, becoming unserviceable.
On the other hand, the aforementioned cigar cutters were not designed to be devices which serve simultaneously as cigar cutters per se as well as decorative objects, nor were they designed to be quality products, both with respect to their structural characteristics and with respect to the materials that essentially constitute the parts or elements of which the cigar cutter is formed.